


Drowning

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: While he is supposed to be meditating, Zoro's thoughts wander to the Fruit Users on the crew, and their annoying fascination with jumping into the ocean. Slight ZoroxSanji.Number 91 of the 100 themes challenge.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Drowning
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Starts off gen, turns into ZoroxSanji then goes back to being gen. Zoro-perspective at the end, yaoi tones. Spoilers for the manga arc after Duval (covers the Duval arc onwards; chapters 491-496) but before the current one; aka this has not been covered by the anime yet, but it will be.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece~~
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Used as 91: Drowning of the 100 themes challenge, though it seriously deviates from the topic.

To a Devil Fruit user on the sea, one of the most common sensations they would have was drowning. Of course, only if they were an idiot.

And, unfortunately for the Strawhat crew, there were four fruit users on board; three of whom were almost absolutely retarded. Robin was the only one of them that knew very well that she couldn’t swim, though Brook had certainly been around much longer and should have known that. Luffy and Chopper were equally hopeless; whenever one ended up falling into the water, the other would dive in to ‘rescue’ them and end up making everyone else’s lives harder by having to fish them both out.

Then again, Luffy’s stupidity on the matter did not just seem limited to Chopper; when Sanji had been dragged under in that iron net, he had charged his way to the water despite Zoro pushing him back and the swordsman was damned relieved Caimie had been around then. If she hadn’t, not only would he have been struggling to keep Luffy away, but he may have even lost the stupid cook in the fight, too.

However, there was a part of him that was completely destroyed by her saving the blond; he’d wanted to be able to feel the cook’s body up against his too, and he’d wanted the words of gratitude. But he knew damn well that Sanji would have just bitched at him about that, so maybe the events had turned out for the best. Then again, any excuse to have Sanji pressed up against him was one that he wanted to have, and the disappointment that lingered was driving him mad.

But – forgetting about that for now – their crew really was unlucky. They only had a few strong swimmers in the bunch, and though one of the four fruit users was pretty light, he had a feeling they’d suffer from the issue seriously one day. Hell, before the crew had grown in number, they’d struggled with just Luffy. It was like the rubberman couldn’t stay out of the goddamned ocean. Luckily though, the idiot always seemed to fall in the ocean when someone was around to save him. How Luffy ever managed before he joined his crew was beyond Zoro sometimes.

Opening his eyes, Zoro scowled. There went yet another meditation. Why couldn’t he keep his thoughts focused at the moment? Every time he’d tried to clear his mind in the past few days, it had filled with thoughts of his nakama, strangely about becoming separated from them. However, after the ordeal at Thriller Bark and his encounter with Kuma, there was no way something like that was going to happen. They were headed next for Fishman Island; nothing they hadn’t come across and beaten before. So what was with this restlessness?

Getting to his feet, he paid attention to the conversation going on around him. He’d actually somehow managed to fall asleep during what should have been a meditation… Ah, whatever. He wasn’t sure how he’d fallen asleep during the loud conversation, but since he’d woken up in time to contribute, he might as well. After mentioning Skypiea, the others continued talking about some weird shit to do with going underwater, then pointed to something in the near distance that he somehow hadn’t spotted earlier.

As he gazed upon the trees growing out of the ocean and the soap bubbles rising to the air, he thought that this was definitely going to be interesting. With the bright colours, bubbles and theme park in the background, the place radiated ‘fun and happiness’. And yet he couldn’t shake that uncomfortable feeling from his gut. But it could wait for now.


End file.
